


Marry Me

by LittleLonnie



Series: Audrey & Noah Prompts [6]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'A Hand in Marriage"<br/>Noah proposes to Audrey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaptorSquad22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorSquad22/gifts).



> I'm weak. Of course when RaptorSquad22 suggested I write one where Noah proposes to Audrey I knew I had to. It felt too unfinished to leave it out you know? So here you go. It's cheesy and silly, but that's never killed anyone :P   
> And I thought Brooke deserved to have her mum out of rehab for her graduation <3

"I look like a Ringwraith," Audrey straightened the graduation gown in front of the mirror before turning around quickly, making it dance around her legs. 

"Maybe a small one," Noah teased, putting the hat on her head so they were matching,  
"I think we look smart," he winked, taking her hand before heading out of the school to meet Brooke and Emma. Audrey wrapped both her hands on his arm as they walked through the school a last time,  
"I don't know... I still think it looks like we're about to hunt for hobbits," she shrugged.  
Noah was struggling to keep his nerves in check as they arrived outside. Intending to get on his knee for her before they accepted their diplomas, but that meant he had to do it within the next ten minutes if they were going to do that without every student and their families watching.  
"Ah look at you two! Looking exactly like me," Brooke laughed and as she walked over to them, wrapping Audrey in a hug.  
"And the rest of us..." Emma corrected, wrapping her arms around Brooke and Audrey, pulling Noah into it as well. Waiting for them were not only Emma's boyfriend, but also Audrey's dad and Emma, Noah and Brooke's mothers.  
"We really should get going if we're not going to be late," Maggie reminded the little group who reluctantly pulled apart.  
"Alright, alright. Let's go," Emma laughed, going to take her boyfriend's hand.  
"Ah wait hold on. I have something I need to do," Noah said nervously, catching a glimpse of Howard Jensen's lopsided smile as he already had his camera ready. Audrey chewed on her nail completely oblivious until Noah pulled her close to him,  
"Okay so I've prepared for this a long time and now that it's here... I've forgotten everything I planned to say," Noah admitted, causing Audrey to raise an eyebrow and was probably going to offer a sarcastic comment if it hadn't been for him silencing her with a quick kiss,  
"None of that now," he smiled, resting his forehead against hers. The confused little smile on her lips making him a little weak in the knees for her.  
"So anyway... god I'm not good at this. I love you. A lot," he squeezed her waist gently and he could tell the moment she was starting to guess what he was about to do,  
"So... uhm I-" he glanced towards the group of friends and parents watching curiously – Brooke and Emma clearly having figured out where this was going too,  
"I asked for your dad's permission to ma... Why am I saying this-" he huffed at himself causing Audrey to snicker. He slid down on his knee, holding onto her waist a little longer as if he worried he'd tip over if he let go yet,  
"Audrey Jensen, would you like to marry me?"

There. It was out before he could mess up things more than he already had. Audrey glanced over at her dad who was looking quite proud so there were no doubt that he had given his permission. Looking back down at Noah with a slightly bewildered, but amused look on her face,  
"Holy crap, Noah. Of course I'll marry you," Audrey chuckled, running her hand over his face when he lit up, fumbling for the ring in his pocket inside the huge graduation gown.  
"I wish I had a ring with a deep, sentimental story to it, but I really just bought something I could afford and-" he started to rant as he put the ring on her finger.  
"Noah. Off switch, remember?" Audrey laughed, pulling at the collar of his gown to pull him up, pushing the hat off his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Oh this is amazing!" Brooke laughed, eagerly snapping photos with her phone while Emma was basically bouncing on her spot with her mother.  
Audrey's hat had fallen off too sometime during their little makeout session since no one cared about it,  
"How long have you planned this?" she asked, his arms around her keeping her hips pressed against him and her fingers playing with the hair on his neck.  
"Like a month? Half the time I've spent gathering courage to ask your dad," he admitted, forcing himself to loosen his hold on her since he knew they had to get moving. Not a second later Brooke and Emma were right back with them wanting to see the ring.  
"I think you've been very brave," she chuckled,  
"And I love the ring. Don't you worry," she assured, sneaking the arm Emma and Brooke wasn't holding onto around his waist.  
"Alright alright. Congratulations really," Maggie laughed, hugging Audrey and Noah the best she could too,  
"But time is really running out. There's time to celebrate later."

It would get worst though as Noah and Audrey had to sit separately, but at least she had Emma next to her the whole time. The two best friends holding onto each other's hands as Audrey was out of her mind excited being engaged and Emma almost a little worried about going up at the podium.  
"I am going to need a drink after this," Emma whispered, her thumb rolling the ring on Audrey's finger.  
"I am going to need Noah alone in a room after this," Audrey whispered back, trying to keep her face straight as Emma almost choked on her laughter.  
"Emma Duval!" the headmaster called from the podium, forcing the two girls to focus.  
"Shit, hurry," Audrey laughed, giving her a nudge in the back as Emma had to hoist her gown up a bit so not to stumble up the stairs. Audrey cheered with the rest, knocking her hat off her head again into the lap of the person behind her.  
"Audrey Jensen!" Audrey got up and turned around.  
"Shit. Sorry, sorry," she made a face as the girl behind her handed her the hat back. Clumsily Audrey put the hat back on her unruly, black hair before making her way up to the podium where Emma were still waiting.  
"That's my future wife!" she heard Noah call from somewhere in the crowd, spotting him two seats from Brooke who was clearly intent on filming most of this graduation on Noah's camera. Audrey laughed, pointing towards him and winked before the Headmaster handed her a rolled up piece of paper. Soon after Audrey had her hand in Emma's again as the two got off the stage together. Waiting with their parents for Noah and Brooke to accept their diplomas too.  
"Noah Foster!" the Headmaster called about four minutes later to a little roar of applause. He might have been a nerd in Lakewood – and he still was by all means, but his pod cast had become very popular in College leaving him with many fans.  
"Thank you. Thank you very much!" Noah tried to do something that could possibly be an Elvis impression, making Emma and Audrey shake their heads in resignation.  
"You're marrying that," Emma smirked as Noah got off stage and got a too big and too long hug by his mother before he managed to sneak over to the girls to congratulate them. Two names later it was Brooke's turn and she would find her friends and family waiting for her, Noah and Audrey of course being particularly adorable where she was standing with her arms wrapped around Noah and her head on his shoulder.  
"Now I think this whole day calls for another celebration!" Brooke grinned, clearly not having had enough the day before.


End file.
